How Much She Means
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Dash and Violet have a very special surprise for their mother on a very special day. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, EVERYONE!


NOTE: CREDIT GOES TO PRINCESS BUTTERFLY SPARKLE FOR THE IDEA FOR VIOLET'S SONG.

Our story begins in the city of Metroville, home of the Parr Family, AKA The Incredibles. Right now, Bob and Helen Parr were sitting in front of a stage among many more people, along with their infant son, Jack-Jack, waiting for their two elder children, Dash and Violet to perform.

"I wonder what the kids are going to sing?" Helen said.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be great. I know it." Bob said.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our final contestants, Dash and Violet Parr!" the announcer said as the two siblings came out from behind the curtain to loud cheers and applause. Dash was wearing a suit and bowtie and Violet was wearing a long blue dress with red shoes.

"Thank you, Metroville!" Dash said.

"Our two songs go out to a very special person. Our Mom, Helen Parr!" Violet said before she started to sing.

(Song owned by Celine Dion. Lyrics from Google.)

For all those times you stood by me.  
For all the truth that you made me see.  
For all the joy you brought to my life.  
For all the wrong that you made right.  
For every dream you made come true.  
For all the love I found in you.  
I'll be forever thankful, Mama.  
You're the one who held me up,  
Never let me fall.  
You're the one who saw me through through it all.

You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me.

You gave me wings and made me fly.  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky.  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me.  
You said no star was out of reach.  
You stood by me and I stood tall.  
I had your love, I had it all.  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me.  
Maybe I don't know that much,  
But I know this much is true.  
I was blessed because I was loved by you.

You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am.  
Because you loved me.

You were always there for me.  
The tender wind that carried me.  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life.  
You've been my inspiration.  
Through the lies you were the truth.  
My world is a better place because of you.

You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me.

You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me.

I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me.

The crowd cheered loudly before Dash started to sing.

(Song owned by the Backstreet Boys. Lyrics from Google.)

It takes a lot to know what is love.  
It's not the big things, but the little things,  
That can mean enough.  
A lot of prayers to get me through,  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you.

You were always there for me.  
Pushing me and guiding me,  
Always to succeed.  
You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow.  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know.  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands,  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan.

God has been so good,  
Blessing me with a family  
Who did all they could,  
And I've had many years of grace,  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face.  
I want to thank you for what you've done  
In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect son.

You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow.  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know.  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands,  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan.

You showed me how to love. (you showed me how to love)  
You showed me how to care. (you showed me how to care)  
You showed me that you would  
Always be there.  
I want to thank you for that time,  
And I'm proud to say you're mine.  
You showed me (you showed me)  
When I was young just how to grow.  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know.  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands,  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan.

'Cause mom you always were,  
Mom you always were,  
Mom you always were,  
You know you always were,  
'Cause mom you always were, the perfect fan.

The crowd cheered even louder as Dash and Violet both bowed.

"We hope our Mom really enjoyed our performance. She's someone we always look up to and ask for advice from. Whenever we have a problem, she drops everything just to help us out. Whenever we're being bullied, she always confronts the bully and teaches them a lesson. She also will beat up a tough bad guy just for us to stay safe on the streets or in someplace simple as a store or theme park. That's what makes Mom our hero." Dash said.

"Aside from that, she always listens to our problems and leads us to solutions and helps us through the toughest of times. She always pats our backs for something done right and hugs us to comfort us after a nightmare. She always makes sure we're provided for and teaches us several life lessons that she says may always be helpful to us someday if we have our own children, which if we do, we're sure that she's going to be as Incredible a grandma as she is our mother. This is what makes our mother our guiding light." Violet said.

"This is How Much She Means to us! Happy Mother's Day, Mom! We love you with all our hearts! You're an Incredible Mother, and you'll always be our hero and our guiding light!" Dash and Violet said at the same time.

"Awwwwwwwww…" went the crowd before applauding again as Dash and Violet took another bow before heading behind the curtain.

Out in the stands, Helen had both her hands over her heart and a wide smile over her face as tears of pure joy fell from her eyes.

"My precious, little, golden angels. Thank you so much." Helen said as Bob and Jack-Jack smiled at seeing her so happy.

Later on, the announcer stepped up to the microphone with an envelope.

"All right, folks, the votes are in." he said as he tore the envelope open and took out a piece of paper with the winner on it.

"Let's hear it for Dash and Violet Parr!" he said as the crowd applauded again while watching Dash and Violet accept the trophy.

Once the two children walked off stage, they smiled at seeing Helen standing there with a wide smile and tears flowing out of her eyes.

"My babies, you two are just miracles!" Helen said before she rushed over and hugged them, earning it right back.

"We love you, Mom." Dash said as he and Violet started to cry themselves.

"With all our hearts." Violet said.

"I love you, too, children." Helen said before she kissed both of their foreheads.

At that point, Bob came over, holding Jack-Jack, and the two of them hugged Helen as well, Jack-Jack getting a kiss on the forehead from Helen and Bob getting a loving kiss.

"Happy Mother's Day, honey." Bob said.

"I love our family." Helen said, repeating her son.


End file.
